


Werestag!Hannibal

by SupernaturalStallions69



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Other, Possession, Sleepwalking, Stag Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStallions69/pseuds/SupernaturalStallions69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has the ability to transform into the Dire Nightmare Ravenstag that haunts Will’s dreams and makes himself invisible to everyone. Except Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werestag!Hannibal

A low strong bellowing is heard throughout the forest in this dream that Will Graham sleeps in. Instead of running, he walks aimlessly in the dark area with his head down looking at the ground, hearing the sound of the Ravenstag, calling him. He continues going nowhere, grass crunching under his feet and the cold wind passing him. Will stops suddenly and looks forward in front of him, the Ravenstag is here, it found him. The closer the being gets the warmer the area becomes, it nudges his hand, asking him to wake up before he gets hurt.

 

_Will. Will. Will, you must wake up._

 

The dream stops as Will wakes up at the sound of a man with a familiar accent calling him, holding him in place, his firm hands burn Will’s shaking arms as he wakes up, panicking, freezing. “W-where am I?” Will asks.

 

“You are in the middle of a forest, it’s 2:13 AM.” Hannibal speaks, letting go of Will and wrapping a blanket around him. “Come, Will, I will take you home.” he says guiding him from his lower back to the car and takes him back to his small cottage where his dogs whimper of worry.

 

\---~~~---~~~---

 

It’s one of their sessions again, both men sitting down on the leather chairs that sit just across from each other. Hannibal uncrosses his legs and stands to get a glass of wine for Will and says, “Will, I want you to drink this under my supervision.”

 

“Why? What’s in it?”

 

“A little special ingredient. After you finish it I want you to close your eyes and count to ten while breathing through your nose and out through your mouth.”

 

Will chuckles. “Is this necessary?”

 

“Yes, it is an exercise that will allow you to focus on what is in front of you. So that you don’t lose track of time.” He downs the drink then sets it down on the glass stand to his left. He closes his eyes and counts. His head slowly makes its way down where it looks like he is sleeping. “Now as I count backwards from three to one I want you to tell me what you see.” Hannibal says although it is faint to Will’s ears. “Nod your head if you hear me.” Will nods. “Good.” He says as he stands in the middle of Will and his own chair. “Now, pick your head, facing me.”

 

Will does as directed, eyes still closed, breathing still calm.

 

“Three.” He starts to countdown.

 

_“Two.”_

 

_One._

 

Will opens his eyes slowly keeping a still even breath. As he opens them he sees what he doesn’t want to see but doesn’t panic whatsoever. He’s calm as he watches the Ravenstag stand in front of him, it moves toward him, giving off some warmth. It grunts. _Will, what do you see?_

 

Will doesn’t respond as he feels warm breath hit his face. It grunts again. _Will, can you hear me?_ Will nods as he continues staring blankly at the beast in front of him, he looks into it’s eyes this time. _What do you see?_ Will is still unresponsive his head starts to slowly fall, until the Ravenstag moves it’s head and muzzle to hold his head up. It nudges him once and keeps his head in the air. _I am going to count backwards from three to one again and I will snap my fingers for you to wake up, do you understand?_ He nods.

 

_Three._

 

_“Two.”_

 

“One.”

 

He hears a snap as he comes back to reality and starts breathing rapidly, looking around, sweating and shaking. Holding his face is Hannibal. “Are you alright, Will?”

 

Will nods frantically, telling an obvious lie that they both know. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I- what time is it?” Will asks as he gets up after Hannibal lets him go.

 

“It is 8:13 PM.” Will starts to leave for the door until, “Will. What did you see?” He puts his hands in his trouser pockets.

 

Will stops and looks behind him at Hannibal. “Nothing. I didn’t see anything.” Will waits for his permission to leave.

 

“Okay, see you next week.” Will nods and heads out.

 

Hannibal smiles, knowing what he saw.

 

\---~~~---~~~---

 

Will slips into his bed and pulls the covers over him and waits for sleep to take him, waiting for the damned nightmares to make their next move to tear him apart. To make him wish he was never alive. Telling him that his gift is merely a curse. They want him to drown into the deep abyss and never come up for air.

 

But before these nightmares continue, a new being appears that takes Will as his own personal toy. Ridding of the others, telling them to back off. Will is his and his alone. Silent hooves hit the boards of his home as it approaches. Its dark feathers that tint a night blue with it’s antlers being pitch black.

 

Beside Will’s bedside it stands, waiting for him to wake, so it can take him away from the ones that claim him theirs. The Ravenstag nudges his face softly, _Will. Let me get you away from these nightmares. Let me help you._ It nudges him again. _Come, Will. Come with me._

 

Will cooperates. He steps out of bed and makes his way around his dogs with the beast close behind him, his breath on his neck as it walks proudly. Will opens the door and steps into the cold night, the door closes by itself. The Ravenstag makes absolutely sure that no dog follows.

 

 _Climb my back and let me take you to a safe place._ It says as it stands of front of Will. He struggles in his sleep to get onto its back, digging his fingers into the rough feathers. The majestic beast smells like copper mixed with an expensive wine and a hint of cologne. _Hold on. Do not let go._

 

Will wakes up in Hannibal’s home in the guest room. He falls out of the bed as his instincts kick in, until he smells bacon and eggs being made with coffee as well. He cautiously steps out and closes the door as quiet as possible.

 

He turns a corner and almost bumps into Hannibal, who is dressed in a fancy black robe. “Good morning, Will. I was just about to wake you up for breakfast.” He steps back into the kitchen and makes Will his cup. Will looks around him, confused and Hannibal notices. “You were sleepwalking last night.” he sips his coffee and sets it back down.

 

“Uh, what?”

 

“Last night, you were sleepwalking and came to my door and knocked. I opened it and found you in your usual attire.” Will looks at himself and notices that he did indeed wear his same sleeping clothes.

 

“Oh god, not again. I’m sorry. I don’t mean for this to usually happen. I must have bothered you.” Will rubbed his eyes and drank some of the coffee given to him. “Thank you, though. It’s very nice of you to let me stay here. Again, I’m very sorry.”

 

“Will,” Hannibal looks Will in the eyes for a short time. “There is no need to apologize, I am your friend and psychiatrist. I am always happy to help for when you need me.” He reassures Will with a hint of sternness to his voice.

 

Will nods. After breakfast Hannibal helps take Will back home. After he drops him off he smiles. Will is his and his alone.

 

\---~~~---~~~---

 

Will lands himself in the hospital after being at a crime scene, where it became its most gruesome. Intestines and guts scattered around a bedroom of a woman and man along with their tongues cut out and eyeballs missing from their sockets. The man and woman laid down on the bed with sheets soaked in blood their position being their backs on the bed with them looking to the ceiling. The woman held a book in both hands with the mans arms on both sides of his body. The forensics team worried for Will’s appearance at the location whereas Jack had made him enter the room.

 

It only took about ten seconds until Will blacked out with the overdose smell of blood entering his nostrils, hardly able to breathe and focus on his objective. On the bedside table sat usual hospital food that isn’t always tasteful. He opens his eyes to the white room and slowly turns his head to the door where he sees nurses and patients go back and forth.

 

He turns his head the opposite way and looks out the window, where he sees a clear sky and a bird flying past. On the window sill, he finds a most usual sight. A yellow flower sits, taking in the sun.

 

He goes back to laying how he was when he opened his eyes, facing the ceiling. He closes his eyes for what seems like a second and sees the gruesome sight once again. He snaps them open, he looks outside. Night takes the shift while the sun is out and instead of seeing the flower looking alive, it’s dead, wilted with it’s petals on the dusty sill as if the nurses have just left it to die.

 

Will turns his head to the door, the lights are out, except for one in the distance that continues to flicker on and off. The food on the bedside table is rotten and too disgusting to eat, the milk is expired, way past its expiration date, the mashed potatoes and jello grew a nasty mold that would make someone vomit if they didn’t have a strong stomach.

 

He sits up and removes whatevers attached to him, seeing that everything is in ruins or no longer working and gets out of the bed. He stumbles to walk at first, holding onto the rails or walls, until he can hold himself up.

 

His senses finally adjust where he can now see and smell the blood. On the walls and floor, he also notices the footprints from sandals and bare feet. Then he sees... hoofprints. He knows now that it is the one that has done this, the one that murdered everyone in the hospital, leaving its prints behind, dragging its victims, stabbing them with its sharp antlers. Eating their insides.

 

It doesn’t care anymore, it's just hungry. Will turns a corner to see the beast eating up a young man's lung, who happened to be very healthy. It finishes the organ and turns to look at Will straight in his eyes, unmoving. Will becomes frozen as the Ravenstag stands tall once again, beating Will in height. The blood drips from its muzzle onto the floor, leaving a trail.

 

It moves close to him and stops at arms length. An ear flicks as it hears Will’s uneven breathing. It moves in a little closer and pushes its nose into his chest then steps back once again, now leaving a large bloodstain. Will thinks for a second about what happened, he checks his breathing and finds out it’s back in perfect condition. _I am of no harm to you, Will. I will not hurt you._ It then steps forward again and licks his face, leaving a large trail of blood and saliva. Luckily Will closed his eye before it came.

 

Hot breath hits his face and then it moves to his neck and smells also carefully aligning his head position to not stab Will with its antlers. This being is marking Will as its own, marking him with its victims blood. _You are mine. You are my friend, Will. I will not hurt you._ The beast licks his face continuously while saying this. _You are my friend. My friend._

  
\---~~~---~~~---

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the third one where Will wakes up in Hannibal's home, I stood up writing it and became kinda lazy and couldn't really think straight.
> 
> I was going to have these separated in chapters but I thought it would be better if they were just together.
> 
> Also sorry if either Will or Hannibal (Or both) are out of character, this is my first work for this fandom.


End file.
